What If There Was More To Us?
by youwouldn'tbelieveit
Summary: JJ is struggling with new feelings for Emily, but how will Emily react? Jemily oneshot. (Also please read my A/N and help me out if you can!)


Author's note - Hey! Many thanks to Secrets for Sale for finding the fic I was looking for!, Enjoy! RP x

* * *

JJ opened the door to her apartment, dropped her bags, chucked her keys on the side and sighed. It had been a long couple of days and all she wanted to do was stick a movie on, curl up on her couch and fall asleep. The last case had really taken a toll her, God she hated the cases when children were involved. She shuffled her way to her bedroom and got changed into a tee and her comfiest sweats then made her way back to the lounge.

She was sat watching the film and thinking back over the last few days, not about the case, more about how her feelings towards Emily were changing.

They had been good friends ever since Emily had joined the BAU, they just clicked. Somehow Emily just seemed to 'get' her, and JJ trusted Emily implicitly. On the last case however, JJ had been shocked to feel butterflies as Emily had passed her a cup of coffee. What had once been brushed off as playful, flirtatious banter now meant much more to JJ and she was left spluttering instead of having a witty comeback.

Garcia, who had accompanied them on the case, had immediately picked up on JJ's sudden change in demeanour and the fact the JJ would retreat to her room when they called it a night rather than staying up with the girls. JJ knew that she needed to sort out her feelings for Emily but that was easier said than done and damn near impossible when Emily was in the same room.

As she sat and watched the movie, JJ realised that she was slowly, but surely, falling for her best friend. She didn't know how it had happened, and she certainly hadn't planned on falling for Emily but somehow the brunette had worked her way into JJ's heart and definitely wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

JJ sat processing this until the movie ended, and came to the conclusion that, she wouldn't pursue Emily. She didn't want to lose the friendship that was so special to her, nor did she want to disrupt the team or make things awkward. So she would just carry on like normal and hope no-one would notice when she choked on her coffee because Emily had put a hand on her shoulder, and that people would miss her longing stares when the brunette wore her red shirt which was so striking against her fair skin.

The next day at work JJ did just that, she went about her day as usual. In fact she was probably more productive than usual as she rarely ventured from her office in an attempt to stop the profilers noticing that she was preoccupied.

Of course being profilers, they immediately noticed that something was up with JJ because of the very fact that she stayed in her office all day rather than coming out to lunch with them, or just chatting in the bullpen. Emily in particular was concerned about her friend as she knew that the last case had been really hard for JJ.

JJ left work and headed straight home rather than taking up the offer of a drink from Morgan and Garcia, opting instead to spend the night watching old movies with a large bowl of popcorn and her comfy sweats. She'd been home for an hour when her doorbell rang. Emily was at the door.

JJ opened the door 'Hey Em, what are you doing here?'. Emily just smiled that sexy grin she does and held up the takeout in her hand, 'I'm declaring this an Emily and JJ takeout and movie night! I see you've already got the movies and popcorn sorted'. She flashed JJ another grin and made her way into the kitchen to dish out the food. JJ stuck her tongue out at Emily and tried to stop herself from smiling but she just couldn't help it, being around Emily always put her in a good mood.

The two made their way to the couch and sat to eat and watched the movie. Halfway through Emily got up to take the dishes through to the kitchen and JJ put her feet up on the couch. On Emily's return she quirked an eyebrow at JJ now sprawled over the couch, shrugged then lifted up JJ's legs before sitting down and placing JJ's legs in her lap. As they continued watching the movie Emily started tickling JJ's feet which soon had JJ squirming in her seat, crying with laughter and begging Emily to stop.

The blonde's laughter was infectious and soon both women found themselves creased over in fits of giggles. Once they had managed to get themselves under control again, Emily took advantage of her new position much closer to JJ to place a hand on the blonde's leg and her face took on a serious look as she asked 'What's going on with you Jayje? I know the last case was really hard on you, and when you were hiding away in your office today I thought you were still struggling with it. But being with you this evening, it's making me think that maybe something else is going on with you?' She felt JJ tense under her hand as she spoke and she knew that she was right.

JJ looked into Emily's eyes and knew that she could tell the brunette how she was feeling. Emily wouldn't belittle her feelings, nor would she be hurtful towards JJ, she would probably just let JJ down gently, and they'd go on being friends.

JJ swung her legs off the couch and looked down at her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath, preparing herself, then chuckled, 'Sometimes I don't know why I'm friends with profilers, you always know when something's up even when I try to hide it. I mean, I can't hide anything from you anyway Em, and you know that I trust you implicitly. You are my best friend and you mean so much to me. Please, once you've heard what I'm going to tell you, please don't hate me. I couldn't bear to lose our friendship.' Emily stayed quiet and let JJ continue, knowing JJ needed to get this out, but she gave the blonde's leg a comforting squeeze. 'I was watching a movie last night and thinking about the last few days, not about the case especially, more about how my feelings have been changing. Lately whenever we touch, like if you pass me my coffee, or just when you give me a hug, I get this feeling, I don't know how to describe it other than electricity, surging through me. I know we've always flirted playfully and it didn't used to mean anything but now I can't stop myself from wondering what if there's more to it, what if there was more to us? What I'm trying to say, very badly apparently, is that I care about you Emily, like really care about you. You are the most important person in my life and I couldn't bear it if I lost you so I'm just going to ignore these feelings because I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm sorry.'

JJ still hadn't looked up from her hands in her lap so Emily gently used her free hand to tilt JJ's chin up so she was looking into her eyes. Then Emily said, 'You know I care about you very much, of course I don't hate you for telling me that. Actually I am so glad that you did.' JJ's eyes seemed to regain a bit of their sparkle at that. 'JJ, I feel it too, the electricity between us. I don't know how it happened but I'm glad it did, I can't imagine a better person to fall in love with. Because I am falling in love with you Jayje. Seeing you is always the highlight of my day, I love our Em and JJ movie and takeout nights, I love our flirting and I love our goofy jokes that no-one else gets. And I want nothing more than to show you how special you are to me. I mean I want to be with you JJ. If you want to be with me. What I'm trying to say is that we don't have to ignore these feelings. Yes it might be difficult at work while we're still working this out but the team will support us. And I should shut up now.'

JJ's grin had been getting wider and wider as Emily had been talking and now she just laughed. 'Yes you should' Emily looked almost hurt until JJ added 'So I can do this' and she leant forward very slowly, eyes flicking from Emily's eyes to her lips and back again, checking that this was OK. Emily's answer was to close the remaining distance between them and claim JJ's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. They both felt the electricity as their lips met and they were both left breathless when they parted. And they both knew that this was the start of something incredible.


End file.
